Magical Starsigns
by BGPixieQueen77
Summary: Who would have thought mom's last words would have been for me. rated T for cursing in later chapters HIATUS
1. Prolouge

A/N no review no update!

Magical Starsigns

Prolouge

"Your victories known not here but for miles. I gift you now my twice blessed child."

That spell was the last thing my mother ever said. Who would have thought it would have been said to me.


	2. Students

Etna-of-Darkness: Sorry it's been so long! My computer is jacked up. It keeps bugging me about how unsecure websites are. I go to the same websites everyday!(pause)Blue is a color! By the way, the whole story is in Lauren's POV.

Magical Starsigns

Chapter 1

Students

It had been 11 years since that fire. It took me 4 years to control my anger & not throw something when someone asked about my parents. I signed myself up for the best magic academy in the entire Baklava Solarsystem, Will-o'-Wisp Academy.

It was just another regular day. I was in apprentice class. I was sitting at my desk, my best friend, Lassi, was lookout at the door, most of the boys were staring at either me or Lassi, & my other friends, Sorbet, Pco, Chai, & Mokka, were thinking of reasons why our teacher, Ms. Madeline, was late.

Again.

It was my 7th year at the academy & Ms. Madeline hadn't been on time for class once.

"What could possibly be so important that she always blows us off?" Sorbet said. Typical for her. She never overreacts about anything. She sort of underreacts. She's different from the other water magicians.

"Maybe she got called away for something top secret." Chai is the optimist of us all. Sometimes he goes into a crazy state. It takes a good whack in the head to knock some sense into him. He says his wood magic keeps him from going over the edge.

"If that had happened she wouldn't be coming this way. Everybody get down." Lassi is the one who always takes charge over a situation, & everyone listens to her out of fear of being taken away by one of her tornadoes. Her wind magic could destroy the whole school if she twitched her eye!

Everyone ran back to their seats as the door slammed open & the teacher ran in. We had been waiting for 3 hours.

To everyones surprise Pico, everyones favorite hotheaded fire magician, & Mokka, the mysterious earth magician, didn't comment.

* * *

Lauren: Why didn't you tell them that I use light magic?

Darkness: Because I knew if I didn't you would. And you just did!

Lassi: Remember, no review no update.


	3. further explination

Etna-of-Darkness: Sorry it's been so long! I'm currently working off my dad's computer. So anyway this is an explination chapter for those of you who don't understand. (They're all humanish people)

**Lauren A. Borealis**

**A level-headed light mage who seems a bit mysterious at times. She has a terrible temper.**

**Eyes: purple**

**hair: white**

**outfit:same as game but no bow**

**Lassi T. Walker**

**A hyper wind mage with a mild temper.**

**eyes: yellow**

**hair: blond**

**outfit: yellow sundress**

**Pico F. Dragontail**

**A hotheaded fire mage.**

**eyes: red**

**hair: red**

**outfit: all of the boys wear T-shirts and jeans**

**Mokka Earthquake**

**Who knows? earth mage**

**eyes: brown**

**hair: brown**

**Chai Forester**

**Thought to be an optimist this akward little wood mage was born human into a family of salamanders.**

**eyes: green**

**hair: brown**

**Sorbet**

**An all too calm water mage.**

**eyes: blue**

**hair: brown**

**outfit: same as game**

Darkness: If you havn't played the game and don't know what they look like , too bad. I suggest you go out and check it out. (It's a DS game)


	4. Curiosity

Me: I'm so sorry it took so long! I was planning to put most of this stuff in later chapters but I wanted to make the chapters longer too. There are only so many details I can break something into! So the story is going to have less chapters than I intended.

Lassi: Etna-of-Darkness does not own Magical Starsign or iPod in any way shape or form.

* * *

After class was over we went back to our dorm. I went straight to my room and locked the door.

I promptly sat on the floor after getting my iPod and paints.

I set up my things and played a random song. That's how I do my art. I listen to a random song.

I never know what I've painted until I finish. Whatever song I play effects what I draw, and each picture is different.

When the song ended I saw that it had been "A Place in This World" by Taylor Swift.

I looked at the picture I'd drawn and dropped my paint brush.

The meaning of this picture was one I knew all too well. No two pictures had ever looked the same, but recently every picture I made had this one meaning.

It was a meaning I didn't want.

I threw the picture with the others like it and walked out of my room.

I walked into the hall just in time to run into Lassi.

"Oh, I ws just coming to get you," she said. "Ms. Madeline wants to see us. She's in the meditation room."

I was just about to follow Lassi to the meditation room when I heard a song start to play.

It was "One Step At A Time" by Jordin Sparks.

O.O

When Lassi and I got to the meditation room Sorbet, Mokka, Chai, and Pico were already standing there.

"Lauren," I knew that tone of voice. It meant Chai wanted something. "why don't you go see what's wrong with Ms. Madeline?"

"Yeah, Lauren."

"You should."

I glared at them all. "What is this? Gang up on Lauren day? Fine I'll go ask! If it'll make you guys shut up!" I glared at them all as I walked away.

I walked within two feet of where Ms. Madeline was meditating and she turned around to look at me.

"Oh, Lauren, how long have you been there?" she asked.

"I motioned behind my back for the others to come up. They were a little hesitant at first but they came up anyway.

"Oh, and I see you're all here. Good. Lets begin." Ms. Madeline jumped right into the subject. "Now, what I'm about to show you isn't standard spell flinging. These are actual combat skills."

"Why are you teaching us how to fight? Why would we need to know? We're just apprentices!"Chai said.

"Well, children, I'll be... taking a trip tomorrow. I'll be going to Puffoon."

"The wind planet?" Pico asked.

"I have a feeling that if anything should happen to me I want you to be prepared."

There was no more conversation on the subject. We just let Ms. Madrline avoid the subject like she usually did.

And she did leave the next day. We never told anyone else where she went or what she taught us. Nobody even knew that we knew where she went. We all felt like she knew something was going to happen to her. Principle Biscotti became more withdrawn than usual. When I asked him what was wrong he only hung his head and said "It should have been me."


	5. Apologies!

**A/N:**

**ZOMFG! Iam so so so so so sorry! It has been far too long since I've updated!**

**Lassi: Ya got that right! We've just been sitting here waiting for you to type something. As many story ideas as you've got you can't update what you have?**

**I know, I know... BUT in my defence I live in a county where the teachers are determined to prove that we honors students are better than everybody else so they don't give me mugh time to do any thing of my own... *sniffle* I'm not even allowed to read! In reading class!**

**Flonne: Thats not right...**

**I know... SO as we have reached a time where the teachers are lightening up on our work (i.e. they're getting lazy) I shalt try to update more often.**

**Mokka: And if you don't?**

**Then I give the readers permission to jab me with cattle prods! That shall keep me motivated!**

**Luke:...wierdo...**

**For those of you who don't know-**

**Flonne: Meaning everybody**

**Luke is one of my original characters. You'll be seeing him alot more often now... hopefully... Well i'd better get to work. I hope to have my next few chapters as well as the first few chapters of my new story up by Saturday. Wish me luck!**

**_BGPixieQueen77_**


	6. HIATUS

**Hello everybody. I sincerely apologise for not updating sooner but I have an announcement. ****I will only be updating 2 or 3 stories for an undetermined amount of time. I have ideas for new stories that can be viewed in the poll on my profile. Please go vote.**

**To all fans of _My Disgaea _I am putting it up for adoption. I hate the thought of abandoning a story but I have lost all insiration for it. I would appreciate it if someone would take it and continue it so that I won't feel too bad about leaving it.**

**Again I'm really really sorry, but everything is on hiatus until I get sufficiant votes on the poll or until my parents stop bugging me about leaving the house to hang out with sentient beings and getting extra exercise and finding activities to put on my college applications (seriously? I don't start freshman year of high school until next month; I think I have more than enough time for _that_).**

**So, please go visit the poll, somebody please adopt _My Disgaea_ and I will try to get back to updates as soon as I can.**

**Magically Nobody's,  
BGPixieQueen77**


End file.
